Currencies
Friendship Friendship point can exchange with your friends by press on Exchange Friendship Point button in the friend list Earning * Players can send Friendship once per day, until server reset time. * You will 3 Friendship points when you send or receive. Meaning for 1 friend, you can get a total 6 point per day. With a full 50 friends, you can earn a maximum of 300 per day. Keep in mind that you can only hold a maximum of 3000 Friendship points. Spending Friendship is only used in Hero's Inn to buy items from the shop or to build kinship with a hero. It is recommended that Friendship only be used to build kinship with heroes and not used in the inn's shop. As the Guild offers stamina potions which are a better choice and materials for NPC gifts can be acquired by grinding unneeded gear. Crystallized Powder Originally called World Boss Points, but was changed to Crystallized Powder after the 26th Oct 2017 patch. It is earned by participating in the World Boss. It's given after each fight, the more damage you do the more you will get. There is a daily reward give that is given after reset and after the season ends, the amount depends on your rank. It is mainly used to buy Artifacts from Orvel Castle Shop. Dragon Coin Currency used to buy dragon raid gear from the Forge, it is earned by clearing dragon Raids. Gold Gold is the main currency in the game. It is used primarily to purchase items from the General Store, enhancing equipment in the Forge, and crafting. Earning: Earning gold isn't difficult, but may take time depending on how far into the game you are. * Story Mode gives some or a lot of gold, depending on the difficulty you are farming, how quickly your clearing a stage, and if you're selling everything. * Orvel Castle can be entered 5 times a day and rewards the player with gold for clearing floors. * Gold Booster, increase gold gained by 100% * Clearing Raids give chests that contain 25,000 to 1 mil gold Note: Farming Story Mode or doing Orvel Castle during Hot Time doubles the gold earned. Honor Medal Honor Medals are gained by participating and/or winning in League of Honor. These are used to purchase items from the League of Honor Shop. Regular Reward Mileage Mileage is received from making various purchases at the Special Shop. It can be used to buy a Unique Weapon Ticket for 4,000 Mileage. Ruby Premium currency that can be bought from the Special Shop or earned in game. Further information such as spending and earning them in game can be found here. Victory Medal Victory Medal or Honor Points is the currency of the Arena and are given at the end of reset, the amount given is dependent on your arena rank. Other sources of medals are Missions, 100 medals from Daily and 300 from Weekly. Note that it takes 30,000 medals to purchase just one unique weapon from the arena shop.